


Memories to warm the heart

by ScriptaManent



Series: Letters to keep close to the heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Confessions, Family, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Memories, Oikawa Week 2020, Pining, Team as Family, spoilers for chapter 370
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: Packing things up is always a difficult part of one’s life, but it’s also a window to the past, where people can linger on their memories to stretch to the present. When Oikawa started packing for Argentina, Iwaizumi was by his side, as always. Letters from schoolmates spread around him, nostalgia washed over the setter, drowning him. What he didn’t know, however, was that he hadn’t been given the most important ones yet.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Letters to keep close to the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Oikawa Week 2020





	Memories to warm the heart

**Author's Note:**

> ✰ Oikawa Week 2020 – Day 4: Admirers and love letters ✰
> 
> Thank you @dazzletwig for the beta, the on point suggestions and the lovely comments that brought a smile to my face ♡
> 
> /!\ Spoilers for chapter 370!

In the dimly-lit room, wrapped up in his own thoughts, Oikawa didn’t see the look on his best friend’s face when it lingered on him. Iwaizumi was sitting in the desk chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, feet on the desk. He stared at Oikawa as if trying to decipher a lost language, or maybe as if trying to memorize every shape of its script.

On the bare floor, all around the setter were spread out memories, in the shape of letters, photos and small gifts he had accumulated during all his years of middle and high school. He had been sorting through them for the whole afternoon and the two friends had barely exchanged a word, but it was still time spent together. Enjoying each other’s company was a privilege that would soon disappear.

“What are you looking at?” Iwaizumi asked out of the blue, breaking the silence that had been reigning for way too long. His voice sounded so far away that Oikawa jumped at his intonation.

Did it sound so distorted because of Oikawa’s twisted perception through the fog of scary thoughts he was trying hard to push back, or because of the low tone Iwaizumi had used? He couldn’t tell.

His eyes didn’t leave the old letter he was reading when he answered the question, but his attention wasn’t on it anymore. Looking at Iwaizumi was painful. Even stolen glances felt like farewells.

“This one’s from Umino, from three years ago,” Oikawa eventually said in his fake cheery tone, the one he knew Iwaizumi absolutely abhorred.

He was too conscious of the smile on his lips and of the way Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight. However, the other didn’t call him out on it, for once. It was too late for that. Their time was nearly over.

Still, they couldn’t seem to move forward. Not yet. It all had passed too fast, and they barely had any time to enjoy it. They had spent years together, but years weren’t enough – they would never be.

In the corner of Oikawa’s room, the luggage stood open, full to the brim, unattended, as if ignoring it would bend reality to their will, make it disappear. It was the only sign that something was about to change in his life.

A light smile fixed upon his face, eyes on words his mind didn’t even register, Oikawa didn’t see the shadow that passed over Iwaizumi’s face when he replied, nor did he notice his best friend moving from the chair to sit down beside him. Nostalgia enveloped him in its cocoon, safe and warm. Nothing could reach him as long as he didn’t think too much about the future.

Bending forward, Iwaizumi scooped a bunch of letters from the floor. He quickly read through them, lingering on the names, a few chosen words catching his attention, his mouth comically twisting more and more into disgust as he went further.

Of course, Oikawa had kept them all, confessions and pranks alike. They were memories, and proof he didn’t leave people indifferent; proof that people admired him for his hard work and his good looks.

The same letter still in hand, Oikawa followed the swift moves of the other’s fingers from the corner of his eyes. That’s when he noticed it.

At equal distance between Iwaizumi and him, there was one letter that was threatening to disappear under the bed, folded and wrinkled as if it had been read too many times. Oikawa recognized it immediately. He reached out for it, his heart beating a bit harder against his ribcage, but of course Iwaizumi picked it up first. Their hands collided, brushed against each other as they exchanged a look, Iwaizumi’s interrogative, Oikawa’s slightly panicked.

Eventually, the setter let go of it and he studied his friend’s expression, an anxious twist in his guts, as Iwaizumi took in the content of the letter. As soon as he realised what it was, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You kept it?” he asked in disbelief. There was a soft smile playing at the corner of his lips, a nice sight that Oikawa tried to engrave in his memory in a blink.

“You remember this?” he nonetheless feigned, his expression shifting to pretended innocence.

Of course Iwaizumi would. He was the one who had written that letter, after all.

It had happened seven months ago, in the middle of the school year. The other third years had wanted to prank their captain, even though, in hindsight, it was a bit of a cruel joke to make. Together during one boring afternoon, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi had made a fake confession letter, the first two dictating its contents. Iwaizumi hadn’t told anybody that he had made a few additions to their words. Eventually, Hanamaki had slipped the letter into Oikawa’s bag during the next day while the others were keeping his attention somewhere else.

Obviously the plan hadn’t gone as planned. Oikawa had recognized the handwriting at first sight, but it had become an easy way to tease his friends through the following weeks, and to be perfectly honest, it had given him a few good laughs. The phrasing was awkward, some words were crossed out, and the handwriting was messy, but somehow it had warmed the teenager’s heart more than anything else.

A laugh – a soft, genuine one – escaped Oikawa’s lips at the memory, and Iwaizumi flicked him a curious look. The setter could read the letter along in his mind as Iwaizumi rediscovered it: he knew it by heart. From the expressions on his friend’s face, he knew exactly which part he was going through.

Iwaizumi’s face twisted, his jaws clenched, and a red undertone coloured his cheeks. That was the most embarrassing part of it, the one where the fake admirer described how good looking Oikawa was when he was doing his famous jump serve. A smug smile stretched the setter’s lips as he stared at the other’s face and caught the glare he sent him.

Oikawa had always wondered how the three of his friends had managed to put so much effort into these words – and he had always refused to listen to the “what if’s” his mind kept sending as an answer. He didn’t have time to chase pipe dreams.

Now was not the time either, and he still had a few things to pack. The photo album was on top of the luggage, some pages still empty. He would have to fill them when his new life begins. When he would be in Argentina.

His stomach dropped at the thought. He would be gone in a few days only. Less than a week.

His fake smile stretched his lips again, almost painful. He didn’t see the way Iwaizumi’s gaze veiled over the words when he reached the end of the letter.

* * *

Oikawa had never stepped into an airport before, and the busy atmosphere the place radiated reminded him of a stadium right before a match – except, stadiums got him excited, while airports happened to stress him out.

There were people walking in every direction, speaking languages he didn’t recognize for the most part. He heard a few words in Spanish, some sentences in English, but the other foreign languages formed a melody he couldn’t understand.

At the end of a corridor, he stopped in front of a sign that read “passengers only” and turned around to face the others, his backpack sliding from his shoulder and dropping to the ground.

“Well,” he started, hesitant.

There was no easy way to say goodbye, especially not to people he had spent his whole life with. His smile quivered and he clenched his teeth to keep his lips from trembling.

His whole family had come to bid him goodbye. His mom had her arms tightly wrapped around her own chest, hugging herself, the same fragile smile as her son on her face. On her left, his dad was trying to keep a straight face, his fists clenched into tight balls, averting his gaze every time Oikawa looked his way. His sister held her head high, her chin lifted proudly, her hand on her son’s shoulder. Finally, Takeru was staring at his uncle, a slight frown upon his face as he realised he wouldn’t see Tooru in a long, long time. Beside them, Iwaizumi was standing awkwardly, his arms defensively crossed over his chest and his eyes watery with the tears he was trying to hold back.

In front of them all, Oikawa felt miserable inside, already homesick, but he tried to keep it together. He couldn’t afford to let them see how scared he was to leave; they needed him to be strong.

His sister was the first one to move toward him. She grabbed her little brother and pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his hair so that he couldn’t see her expression.

“Don’t break too many hearts over there,” she whispered in a hiccup, her fingers digging into his skin as she squeezed his shoulder. “Be kind, don’t let people get on your nerves, and don’t be a brat, Tooru.”

A laugh escaped Oikawa’s lips, soft, almost nervous, and he hugged his sister back with the same crushing strength – it kept his hands from shaking. “I love you too.”

His parents approached him next, stepping forward almost hesitantly. His mom shuffled his hair, as she used to whenever he did something she was proud of, and his dad nearly broke him in half when he hugged him. Every second that passed made it harder for Oikawa to keep his expression in check.

He took deep breaths, focusing on them so that his thoughts wouldn’t overwhelm him, but Takeru’s tears broke all his good resolutions and Oikawa started crying as well, silent tears rolling down his cheeks when his nephew locked his arms around his waist.

“Don’t grow up too much while I’m away,” Oikawa said softly, running his hand through the boy’s hair.

“You’ll have to come back soon, then,” Takeru muttered in his shirt, his face pressed against Oikawa’s chest in such a way he barely heard his words.

When he finally pulled back and joined his mother, Takeru’s eyes were red and swollen, and he painfully averted his uncle’s gaze.

Oikawa took the time to look at his family again, and then his gaze settled on his best friend – he was family as much as the others. Iwaizumi stared back, his stance tense, and Oikawa could tell from the weird face he was making that he was chewing on the inside of his cheeks.

Seconds passed without any of them moving.

“Come on, I know you’re gonna miss me,” Oikawa eventually teased, opening his arms, waiting for the other to finally make a move.

Eventually, Iwaizumi took one first hesitant step toward him, then another one, and he ended up slamming into his best friend with full force, crushing him into a tight hug that Oikawa gave back without a second thought. His arms felt numb, his whole body weak and fragile. He hated goodbyes, and this nearly felt like a farewell.

“Don’t worry,” he tried to joke nonetheless, even though Iwaizumi refused to look at him or pull away. “I’ll send you plenty of selfies to make sure you don’t miss my pretty face too much.”

“You better,” the other whispered against his ear, and it sounded like a barely contained sob.

When Oikawa eventually tried to pull away, Iwaizumi tightened his grip, squeezing Oikawa’s back so hard it broke all his will and the face he had tried so hard to keep on.

“You better take care of yourself, Tooru.”

If it was possible, Oikawa’s heart sank deeper at his given name. In all the years they had known each other, he could count the times Iwaizumi had used it on one hand. When his first girlfriend had dumped him and Iwaizumi had found him crying his eyes out. When he had forced on his knee and ended up at the hospital. When the whistle had resonated in the gym, marking the end of their last match at Seijoh.

“You better visit to make sure,” Oikawa replied, his throat so tight he wasn’t sure his friend had heard him at all.

The distressed look on Iwaizumi’s face when he pulled back ground the remaining pieces of Oikawa’s heart to dust, and he buried all his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Iwaizumi stepped back, never taking his eyes off Oikawa.

Even though he was too old for this, Takeru reached out to take Iwaizumi’s hand into his, bringing him closer to the family he belonged to, if not by blood, then by love at least. The teenager sent him a puzzled look, but Takeru refused to look away from his uncle either. He held back sobs, as proud as his uncle and his uncle’s best friend used to be.

“I’m gonna be late,” Oikawa dropped after a moment of silence.

He didn’t move to pick his bag from the floor, his legs so heavy they refused to move. His roots were there, in all the ways he could think of.

“Call us when you land,” his mom reminded him.

He nodded, eventually managing to get his body to obey him, and strode away.

Oikawa couldn’t help but look back one last time. When he did, he found Takeru crying in Iwaizumi’s arms, his best friend crying as much as the kid even if he was trying hard to hide it, biting his lips to keep his sobs quiet. His sister was in their mother’s arms, and his dad was weeping, his back to the others.

His chest aching like it had never before, Oikawa tightened his grip on his bag and walked to the last security check.

Half an hour passed before he reached the shopping area, and there was still one hour and half to wait before the take-off. He quickly walked through the stores, nothing really catching his eye, and spent most of the time sitting on a bench in front of a departure board. When he opened his bag to check one last time the itinerary from the airport to his flat in Argentina, Oikawa found something that he was sure hadn’t been there the last time he had opened it.

On top of his laptop was a pile of folded letters, bound together by a red string. He quickly checked his watch, pulled on the string, and picked the first letter from the pile.

> _Hey, Crybabykawa (this one’s a bit long, I admit),_
> 
> _I’m sorry I wasn’t much around these past days. I know it was hard on you. Everything was a bit too much for me too, so it may have been an excuse on my part as well… But the true reason is, it took me longer than I expected to put this together. For a while there, I thought it wouldn’t be done in time. Here it is, though. I hope you’ll like it._
> 
> _Please, read it in order._
> 
> _DON’T CHEAT._
> 
> – _Hajime_
> 
> _PS: I SAID DON’T CHEAT._

A lot of different feelings passed through Oikawa from these few lines only, but he couldn’t help but go on, curious and already too overwhelmed to give up. His eyes lingered on the name – not Iwaizumi, not even Iwa-chan: _Hajime_ – and he struggled to put down the letter and take the second page.

As soon as he started reading the next one, his eyes began stinging again – that was going to be one rough day.

> _Tooru, my dear,_
> 
> _I know it’s not going to be easy living abroad, but you’ve never been one to take the easy path. Keep your objective in mind, and don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything. There will always be people around to help you._
> 
> _I’m sure you’ll make tons of friends, I’m not worried about you. You’ve always been good at finding the right people._
> 
> _Please, take care of yourself. Don’t go faster than you can handle. It takes time to become great. I think you already know that, when you’ve already achieved so much._
> 
> _But again, you’ve never been one to stop when things become rough. I would like to tell you to learn your own limits, but I’m sure you already know them. You just keep on pushing them. That’s my son, for you!_
> 
> _We are so proud of you. We’ve always been, and we always will._
> 
> _– Mom and Dad_
> 
> _PS: The letter was Hajime’s idea. I’m sure you know this already, but you can rely on him._

The next one was written on a baby blue paper that Oikawa knew was from one of Takeru’s notebooks. It had been ripped directly from it, judging by the edges.

> _Tooru, Tooru, Tooru…_
> 
> _When we were kids, I never thought there’d be a day I wouldn’t be able to open your door, throw a pillow in your face, and go running to mom claiming you were bothering me. And yet, there we are. We’re all grown up, and you’re going far away._
> 
> _I’m gonna miss you, you little monster._
> 
> _It’s gonna be quiet around here, and I’m sure mom and dad are going to spend most of their afternoons at home with Takeru and me, now._
> 
> _Remember to charge your phone! And tell us if you ever play a match that gets broadcasted on TV. We’ll be cheering for you from Japan._
> 
> _– Your favourite sister,_
> 
> _Namiko_

Some words were blurry, highlighted by round, darker spots where the paper was still wet, and Oikawa had to lean back not to add new tears to his sister’s lines. He wiped them off his face quickly, determined, and went back to the pile of papers in his laps. He folded each one along the lines, back into its former shape. His hands were shaking, as if the papers were the most precious archives in the world.

Along with his sister’s letter was a child’s drawing, colourful and messy, with terrible proportions, as all kids drawings always are. Yet, it was obvious Takeru had a good eye for details.

The drawing represented his uncle and him playing volleyball together, Oikawa in his Seijoh colours, and Takeru in the national ones. In the background, their close ones were cheering for them: Tooru’s parents, Namiko, Iwaizumi, and Takeru’s best friends.

At the very bottom of the page, a single sentence was written in Takeru’s wobbly handwriting. “ _Bring me something when you come back._ ”

Another tear rolled down Oikawa’s cheek, salty and hot, but his laugh rose in the busy area. Takeru wasn’t his nephew for nothing, and he had raised him well.

The next pages were letters again, all black ink and hard to read handwritings, scribbled over the first things people had put their hand on – the back of a flyer for a new restaurant, a draft sheet from a math test, and even a fish doodled on a receipt. The first letter though, the only one written on a proper paper, didn’t surprise him.

> _Hey, Oikawa,_
> 
> _I actually don’t know what I got myself into. Letters aren’t my cup of tea, but you seemed so attached to the old ones you found in your drawer that I thought you’d like the attention._
> 
> _I guess I’ll just go with the first things that come to my mind._
> 
> _I know you’re gonna be far away but if you ever injure yourself again, you can count on me to be at your door kicking your ass the next minute. Don’t underestimate me, Shittykawa, you know I’ll do it._
> 
> _And don’t think you’re done with me just because you’re halfway around the world. It’s not so easy to get rid of your best friend._
> 
> _Well… I guess now’s the time for the cheesy lines, huh?_
> 
> _You know what I’m gonna say, though._
> 
> _I’m glad I got to spend all these years as your ace. You’re an amazing setter, and I couldn’t have wished for a better partner. You’ll be quick to adapt to the new team, and they’ll be glad they have you on their side of the court._
> 
> _You show them who the best setter is._
> 
> _I’ll be there waiting for you on the other side of the net to kick your ass when you least expect it, so don’t rest on your laurels._
> 
> _~~I l~~ Be safe, Tooru._
> 
> _I believe in you._
> 
> _– Hajime_

Obviously, the crappy fish doodle that followed was his work. Oikawa smoothed the folds of the thin paper and put it aside on the read pile, placing his phone on top of it so that it wouldn’t fly away.

> _Oikawa,_
> 
> _I’m actually gonna miss all this. The practises, the matches, the four of us hanging out in town. And I’m definitely gonna miss the ramen. You still owe me one, by the way. I won’t forget, so you better take me out for dinner when you come back._
> 
> _THAT is my point. When you come back, we should all meet again and do something. We mentioned a bonfire once, so that would be the time to finally do it._
> 
> _Good luck with your new team. They will never be on our level, though._
> 
> _Contamos contigo, captain. (I think that’s how they say it? I don’t know, you better tell me when you’re better at Spanish.)_
> 
> _– Matsukawa Issei_

> _Hey, Captain,_
> 
> _Just so you know, we made a group chat for the team, to keep in touch with the juniors. Iwaizumi even got Kyoutani to join. You might want to check it out, we added nicknames for each member… But I’m not gonna spoil it for you. You’ll see yours in time._
> 
> _Actually, it was Yahaba’s idea. He took it hard, you know? You leaving the team. He looked up to you a lot. I’m sure he’ll be fine, though. But still, poor guy, it must be hard to have such low standards…_
> 
> _Okay, all jokes aside, you were the best captain. I’m gonna miss that team, and your terrible singing voice whenever we went for karaoke. I may or may not have recorded it one time… I’ll use it when you least expect it._
> 
> _See you around, Oikawa._
> 
> _– Makki_
> 
> _PS: Remember that one time you couldn’t find your cookies after practise? It was me. I’m not sorry at all, I just wanted you to know._

“Makki, you little shit,” the setter couldn’t help but say out loud, a fierce smirk on his face. It earned him some weird looks from the other people waiting to board, but he couldn’t care less.

Each letter was another proof of who he was and what he had achieved, and a proof that his friends cared and relied on him.

He was tempted to check the group chat Makki had mentioned, but he still had a few unread letters and the clock was ticking. He would have a look at the conversation later – he would have all the time in the world once he’d be settled and feeling homesick.

Besides, Oikawa was used to cheering other people up, but whenever it was his teammates who cheered for him, surprise was his first reaction. Surprise, and then the most heart-warming feeling, along with gratefulness.

He really had had the best teammates. And the best friends.

It turned out the next page wasn’t a letter, but a photo, and as soon as he saw it, Oikawa felt the urge to find that group chat nonetheless and send it to them with a huge thank you. They probably knew how much it meant to him, but it still moved him to the point it left him numb for a solid ten minutes.

On the picture was a photo of the team taken during the school year. He still remembered how difficult it had been for him to manage everyone and get them to stay still for ten seconds. Getting the third years to keep a straight face for the photo had been the hardest mission, and Oikawa had failed royally.

A fond grin stretched his lips and he stayed staring at the memory. It looked like one of those “picture taken two seconds before a disaster” moments.

On the left of the picture, Kunimi was frowning at a point out of shot and Kindaichi was sending a half-surprised, half-sheepish look in the same direction. Beside them, Watari was grinning like the proudest person ever, his arms crossed over his chest, and the only person looking directly at the camera. He would have looked like a model if he hadn’t blinked when the picture was taken.

On the right side, Yahaba was keeping Kyoutani in place, his grip tight on the other boy’s collar, probably telling him something that the feral spiker wasn’t even trying to listen to. Kyoutani’s eyes were, as always, on Iwaizumi, but instead of the usual respect he had for the other in his gaze, there was something closer to shock, and a primitive reaction of flight. Just one look at the photo was enough to tell that Yahaba would be on the floor the next second, Kyoutani on top of him after he tripped on his attempt at running away.

And finally, in the centre stood the third years. The other three had lifted Oikawa without warning, trying to hold him horizontally in one of these cool shots one can find on the internet. Obviously, it had gone terribly wrong. Oikawa had panicked and had started yelling, flapping his arms around, and one of his hands had – of course – ended up in Iwaizumi’s face. It always ended like that… Then, laughing his ass off, Matsukawa had dropped his captain and Hanamaki had fallen backward under Oikawa’s weight, the setter across his chest. Hardly two seconds after the photo was taken, nearly everybody was on the floor. Some were yelling, but most of them were laughing.

In golden letters, someone had written a few lines at the bottom of the photo. “ _Aoba Johsai VBC 2012_ ” followed by “ _We’ll be counting on you_.” On the back of the photo, each member of the team had signed his name, along with a short sentence, like a guestbook. Even Kyoutani had left a few words.

As one might expect, this should have been the last thing in the pile. The climax had been reached, and Oikawa could truly not think of a better present. He didn’t think he could take any more, either. And yet, one last letter was waiting for him, folded in half, while the others had been pressed open, ready to be read.

He put the photo with the other letters and unfolded the last one, curiosity and apprehension both fighting inside of him, and started reading. The first word was enough for his brain to shut down.

> _Tooru,_
> 
> _You know this one won’t be like the other letters. I’m sure you could feel it as soon as you saw it. This was why it was important for you to read them in order._
> 
> _I should have told you this long ago, but time passed and soon it was too late to do it. Here’s my last chance, though, even if it won’t hold much weight by the time you read it. I suppose there’s also a bit of cowardice in this. Sorry about that._
> 
> _You may be insufferable, obnoxious, stubborn, and childish, but you’re also hard-working, determined, adaptable, and someone people can always rely on. I won’t say you’re good-looking, though. That’d be asking too much from me._
> 
> _Your glasses suit you, though._
> 
> _Ok, fine, you look good. Happy?_
> 
> _Stop grinning._
> 
> _I swear, stop_ _grinning._
> 
> _Anyway. I don’t think this will change anything between us. I know you, and you know me, and we’re above this. I just wanted you to know, because it felt important._
> 
> _I’ll miss you. ~~For real, I’ll miss you.~~ Come to me whenever you feel bad. You know you can always rely on me. No matter the time or the distance._
> 
> _Also, I’ve got your local clock saved on my phone, so I’ll know if you’re awake at night. (Yes, this is a threat)_
> 
> _I might have a surprise for you in the upcoming weeks, but nothing is sure yet, so I can’t tell you much now. You’ll know everything when I have more information._
> 
> _In any case, you’ll see me before you come back to Japan. Don’t think flying away will be enough for me not to find you._
> 
> _By the way, Tooru? I hope you know I’ll always be there for you._
> 
> _I love you,_

At the bottom of the page, the name was missing, visibly ripped off of the page. There was no doubt, though, and Oikawa didn’t need a name to recognize this handwriting he had known for all his life, the one he had seen taking shape as both of them learnt how to write.

In the airport, a distant voice called the passengers for his first flight to board.

Oikawa folded the letter, added it to the pile, bound them all again with the red string, and put them back in his bag on top of everything else. His backpack secured on his shoulder, he walked to the boarding gate without missing a beat.

He stopped one last time and looked back at the path that had led him there, his face clear of all tears, to embrace his life, his friends, his family, and all the people who cared about him.

Eventually, Oikawa turned to the plane. He took the first step forward. There was a whole new life waiting for him, and he was going to make the best out of it.

Then, he would come back, stronger and better, and he would put the last pieces of the puzzle at their right place.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this, intended for Day 7 of Oikawa Week. It will be posted in 3 days, as an independant fic, since both of them can be read separately, but it will be the continuation of this one. You can find them both under the "Letters to keep close to the heart" series.
> 
> Please leave a comment, they keep me going ♡


End file.
